One Rose For You
by rossirepvblikan.g.wonka
Summary: akhirnya Kris bertemu lagi dengan teman semasa kecilnya di Vancouver, dan bertemu di gedung yang sama gedung SM, sang teman kecil bekerja sebagai senior staff di SM. Kris setiap hari mengirim setangkai bunga mawar bahkan setelah mereka bertemu. EXO's Kris and OC, RnR please


**One Rose for You**

**Author: rossilovehenry a.k.a RosePark90**

**Main Cast: Kris EXO-M, Heo Jangmi (OC)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Summary: satu bunga mawar melambangkan cintaku padamu**

**Disclaimer: the plot is mine, Kris and EXO is SM Artist**

**NB: FF ini sudah pernah di publish di .com ,semoga gak aneh ya ^^**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"_satu bunga mawar akan setiap hari kuberikan padamu"_

"_kenapa?"_

"_karena namamu Jangmi, Jangmi berarti bunga mawar dan kamu menyukai bunga mawar"_

_Anak kecil yang dipanggil Jangmi itu hanya terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan teman bermain yang ada didepannya kini._

"_baiklah" _

Jangmi memegang bunga mawar merah yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia selalu menerima bunga tersebut tanpa nama, dan hanya satu tangkai saja. Ia selalu mengira-ngira siapakah yang mengirimkan bunga ini. Apakah Choi Siwon, sang cowok romantis di SM? Ah tidak, yang ada ia akan digertak habis oleh Tiffany. Shim Changmin? Molla, ia tidak terlalu memikir kesana.

Heo Jangmi, salah satu staff kebanggaan SM Ent karena diusia yang begitu muda, yakni 22 tahun, ia sudah banyak mengorbitkan artis besar layaknya SHINee, f(x), EXO dll. Jika kalian seorang trainee SM kalian pasti akan mengenalnya. Heo Jangmi adalah adik satu-satunya Heo Youngsaeng, anggota SS501 yang sekarang bersolo karier di LOENent. Kakaknya sempat menolak Jangmi masuk ke kantor SM karena ia berencana memasukkan Jangmi ke LOENent juga, namun karena usaha Kim Youngmin yakni paman mereka, akhirnya Youngsaengpun mengijinkan Jangmi bekerja disana.

"masih memikirkan siapa pengirim bunga itu noon?" seseorang masuk ke kantor Jangmi tanpa Jangmi sadari.

"oh, Kibum-ah... sejak kapan kau masuk?" tanya Jangmi sambil menaruh bunga itu dan menyambut Key, sahabat Jangmi di SM. Mendengar Jangmi menyebut nama aslinya, kontak saja wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"jangan menyebut nama asliku" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Jangmi yang melihat hanya tertawa. Ia sangat suka memanggil Key dengan nama aslinya dan suka membuat pria itu kesal. Setelah tawa Jangmi berhenti, ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal ke Key.

"ah iya, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jangmi.

"aish, kenapa kau cepat sekali sadarnya" Jangmi melotot.

"ara... ara... kau ditraktir anak SHINee yang lain karena kami habis menang lagu Sherlock di Music Bank"

"jinjayo? Okay, let's go" Jangmi pun bersemangat menggandeng Key keluar. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Jangmi berdekatan dengan Key jadi Jangmi tak perlu mendengar cercaan dari gadis-gadis yang menyukai Key karena ia berdekatan dengan Key.

Setelah Jangmi dan Key memasuki restoran jepang dekat kantor SM, anak-anak SHINee pun bergembira karena kedatangan Jangmi.

"NOONAAAAAAAAA" teriak semuanya, membuat kaget Jangmi. Begitulah mereka, bahkan Onew dan Jonghyun yang seharusnya tidak memanggil Jangmi dengan 'Noona' pun ikutan memanggil noona. Jangmi pun mendekati mereka.

"hey, kalau aku yang membayar semua ini, aku pulang sekarang" kata Jangmi bercanda. Ia tahu pasti SHINee ingin minta *lebih tepatnya memaksa* traktiran Jangmi.

"Tidaaaaaakk" mereka menahan Jangmi pergi.

"biar Minho hyung saja yang bayar" kata si Magnae Taemin.

"good idea" kata Jangmi sambil tersenyum. Semuanya tersenyum kecuali tentu saja Minho.

"Ya. Bagaimana bisa? Andwaee"

"Minho-ya, kau kan baru saja selesai bermain drama 'Salamander Guru' jadi uangmu semakin banyak kan?" bujuk Onew.

"yang bermain drama itu bukan hanya aku, tapi Key dan Taemin juga"

"tapi kan pemeran utamanya itu kau, hyung" kata Taemin lagi, semuanya termasuk Jangmi mengangguk. Minho pun menghela nafas, kemudian ia melirik Jangmi sebentar.

"baiklah, aku akan bayar... tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal ya" katanya pasrah. Sementara yang lain ribut memesan makanan, Minho meminta Jangmi meminjamkan uangnya jika uang Minho tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya makan SHINee yang membludak. Jangmi pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Minho pun berterimakasih. Dan mereka pun bergembira makan bersama.

Saat kembali dari kantor SM karena udah selesai bekerja, Jangmi akhirnya bisa beristirahat diapartementnya. Namun belum semenit ia menidurkan badannya ditempat tidur, ia mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat kurir bunga membawa sebuket bunga mawar kesukaannya, ia pun menandatangani tanda terimanya dan membawa masuk bunga itu. Jangmi pun memeriksa apakah ada kartu pengirimnya, dan ternyata ada.

_Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan selalu memberimu bunga mawar setiap hari. Apa kau lupa dengan janji itu? Atau kau hanya pura-pura lupa akan janji kita, Heo Jangmi. Temui aku di taman Myeongdong jam 19.00 malam di arah barat, kau akan mengetahui siapa aku._

_K.L_

"K.L?" Jangmi berfikir, siapa pria berinisial K dan L ini. Apakah arti SM juga? Tapi siapa? setahu ia tidak ada artis SM yang berinisial K.L.

"ah jam 18.30? Myeongdong kan jauh, ck" akhirnya Jangmi bergegas pergi ke Myeongdong dengan mobil pribadinya. Butuh waktu 25 menit dengan mobil untuk sampai kesana akhirnya Jangmi sampai juga ke taman yang ada di kartu tersebut. Dengan membawa buket bunga mawar tadi, Jangmi mencari-cari dan menebak kira-kira siapa K.L itu.

"kau terlambat 5 menit" kata sebuah suara yang berat mengagetkan Jangmi, Jangmi pun menoleh. Seorang Pria dengan rambut Blonde berantakan nan Tinggi menjulang memakai pakaian _casual _dan jaket jeans hitam mendekati Jangmi.

"Kris?" Jangmi memang mengenalnya, dia Kris, member EXO-M di SM ent. Kris mendengus.

"itu nama stageku, kau benar tidak ingat denganku, Rose?" tanya Kris. Jangmi tertegun. Mengapa Kris bisa tahu nama westernnya? Jangmi sangat jarang menggunakan nama baratnya di Korea. Hanya orang tua, kakak dan beberapa teman-temannya yang tahu namanya ini. Berarti kris salah satu temannya. Tapi siapa?

"gak ingat dengan nama Kevin Li?" kata Kris lagi.

DEG

Jangmi semakin tertegun. Benarkan orang yang berada didepannya ini Kevin Li? Teman semasa kecilnya di Canada? Yang menjanjikan mengirim bunga mawar setiap hari untuknya?

"are you..."

"Wu Yifan, Kevin Li, , Kevin Wu, Kris" kata Kris mantap.

"banyak banget nicknamenya" kata Jangmi mengatasi keterkejutannya. Kris tertawa kecil.

"sudah ingat apa sudah lupa?" tanya Kris.

"iya ingat ingat" akhirnya Jangmi mengakui kalau dia memang selalu ingat dengan nama kecil Kris. Kevin. Jangmi memandang Kris dari atas ke bawah, merasa aneh dengan pria itu, dan Kris pun menyadarinya.

"why?"

"kamu aneh" jawab Jangmi singkat.

"kenapa begitu?"

"dulu kan kau pendek, kenapa sekarang kayak tower?" tanya Jangmi polos. Kris menoyor kepala Jangmi. Itu memang kebiasaan Kris waktu kecil ketika bersama Jangmi, suka menoyor Jangmi.

"Aww" Jangmi mengelus kepalanya. "kebiasaanmu gak berubah ya, tetep aja ngegetok aku"

"bodo, kajja kita jalan" Kris mendorong tubuh Jangmi. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan-jalan sekitar taman. Kris bercerita banyak tentang dirinya, bagaimana ia masuk SM dan juga tentang para member EXO. Pokoknya malam itu yang sering bercerita adalah Kris.

-Kantin SM ent-

Kris mengajak Jangmi makan siang di kantin SM. Kali ini Jangmi yang bercerita tentang dirinya dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi Staff SM. Sebagian staff dan Trainee heran dengan kedekatan mereka, tapi mereka memaklumi karena dikira Jangmi mendekatkan diri dengan salah satu member EXO, untuk pekerjaan.

Saat lagi bercanda bersama, Jangmi melihat yeoja dan namja masuk ke gedung SM sambil bermesraan.

"Kris, yang bersama Kai siapa?" Kris pun melihat siapa yang dimaksud Jangmi.

"ah, itu adiknya Chanyeol namanya Park Chanri tapi kami memanggilnya Lily, aku tak tahu pasti sih tapi kabarnya mereka dulu sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Kris. Jangmi melotot.

"pernah jadi sepasang kekasih? Aish mengapa aku tidak tahu" kata Jangmi cemberut. Itu membuat Kris menyentuh bibirnya gemas.

"memangnya dalam SM ini harus semuanya kau tahu, tidak mungkin Rose sayang, banyak rahasia disini dan kau pun mungkin tak tahu" kata Kris membuat Jangmi terperangah.

"memangnya kau tahu?" tanya Jangmi.

"tidak" jawab Kris cuek, membuat Jangmi gemas.

TOKK

Jangmi menggetok Kris, giliran Kris yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"kau balas dendam ya?" tanya Kris intens. Jangmi mehrong. Kris mendengus. Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Setangkai bunga mawar. Jangmi terperangah lagi.

"wah aku pikir setelah kita bertemu kau tidak memberiku bunga mawar lagi" canda Jangmi. Kris terkekeh.

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan lupa semudah itu, memangnya kau, pelupa" ledek Kris, membuat Jangmi mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

**EXO Dorm, 17.00 KST**

"hyung tadi kau bersama Jangmi noona ya?" tanya Kai ketika aku baru merebahkan diri di sofa.

"ah iya, tadi hanya masalah pekerjaan, Jangmi kan staff untuk grup kita" kataku seadanya.

"yang benar? Kenapa aku dan Lily melihat kalian mesra sekali?" Kai terus saja mendorongku untuk jujur. Akupun menjitak Kai, untuk tidak ada Lily sekarang, jika ada, dia juga akan ikut Kai meledekku.

"namanya juga teman masa kecil, kami lebih sering mengobrol masa lalu, arraseo?" kataku sedikit datar ke Kai. Kai sedikit meringis akibat jitakannku.

"ah ne, arraseo hyung" Kai akhirnya mengalah dan akupun melanjutkan rebahanku di sofa. Belum sempat aku rebahan yang agak lama, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menggangguku. Aku mengintip sebentar, ternyata duo magnae, Kai dan Sehun.

"ada apa?" tanyaku kepada mereka. Mereka berdua hanya menyengir dan mengangkat kedua jari tanda 'v'. Aku pun berdiri lagi.

"mwoya?" aku berusaha setenang mungkin. Sehun membawaku ke balkon. Sepertinya pembicaraannya serius. Tapi aku lihat Kai hanya bengong.

"ada apa?" aku lihat sehun sedang mengatur nafas.

"hyung, jatuh cinta itu rasanya bagaimana?" kata Sehun polos. Aku membelalakan mata. Jatuh Cinta? Yang benar saja.

"jatuh cinta? Kau masih kecil Sehun-ah" kataku pada Sehun.

"ayolah hyung, katakan saja" kata sehun merengek. Aku menghela nafas.

"baiklah baiklah, hmm jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dibayangkan, dirasakan pun bermacam-macam rasanya, yang perlu kau ingat, jika kau sedang jatuh cinta kau merasa harus selalu mengawasi wanita pujaanmu dan pastikan ia baik-baik saja. Jika belum waktunya, jangan nyatakan cintamu tunggu sampai kau merasa dia juga mencintaimu" kataku panjang lebar. Well, itulah yang kurasakan sesungguhnya.

"ah ne ne arraseo arraseo... ah hyung, apakah itu juga yang hyung rasakan kepada Jangmi noona?" tanya Sehun lagi. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aww tho thweeeeett" cadel ala sehun pun keluar lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"sudah sana masuk, kau mau masuk angin hanya karena terus-terusan diluar. Sana" aku mengusir Sehun. Sehunpun masuk dengan wajah manyunnya.

Jangmi baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya ketika ia melihat sebuket bunga mawar pink di mejanya.

_Untuk wanita cantik bernama Mawar, aku berikan seikat bunga mawar pink tanda bahwa yang mengirimkan bunga ini adalah orang tampan sejagad raya. From your friend. K.L_

Jangmi tertawa membaca kartu di buket itu.

"narsis deh" Jangmi pun meletakkan bunganya di vas yang kebetulan kosong. Dan Jangmi pun kembali ke tempat kerjanya dan mulai bekerja. Namun belum sempat ia memulai pekerjaannya, terdengar ketukan pintu.

"masuk" perintahnya. Jangmi melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata Kiyoolah yang datang. Sahabat dunia mayanya yang ternyata adalah sahabat Lay. Jangmi suka dengan Kiyoo karena sifat Kiyoo yang ceria.

"ah, Paendeo... masuk" namun Kiyoo masuk tidak dengan seorang diri, ia membawa 2 temannya. Tapi Jangmi kenal dengan keduanya. Lily dan Jiyo. Jangmi tahu Lily dari Kris, di kantin kemarin. Sementara Jiyo, Jangmi tahu Jiyo karena Baekhyun yang mengenalkannya.

"annyeong eonni" sapa Jiyo dan Kiyoo. Jangmi tersenyum.

"annyeong... ada angin apa kemari?" kata Jangmi ramah. Sekilas Jangmi melirik Lily, yeoja yang bersama Kai kemarin. Jangmi menunjuk Lily karena penasaran.

"ah iya lupa, kenalkan ini Park Chanri, adiknya Chanyeol oppa tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Lily" kata Kiyoo mengenalkan Chanri pada Jangmi.

"oh jadi kamu adiknya Chanyeol? Kenalkan aku Heo Jangmi, staff EXO... jadi kau akan bertemu aku setiap hari" kata Jangmi, Lily pun menjabat tangan Jangmi.

"do you like Lily's flower?" tanya Jangmi. Lily mengangguk. Tepat dugaannya. Jangmi pun tersenyum lebar.

"oh ya ada apa?" tanya Jangmi ke Kiyoo dan Jiyo.

"eonni, nanti malam ada waktu?" tanya Kiyoo harap-harap cemas. Jiyo pun mengangguk.

"ada, emangnya ada apa?" tanya Jangmi penasaran. Kiyoo, Jiyo dan Lily pun tersenyum lebar, membuat Jangmi semakin curiga.

"eonni, nanti malam ke dorm exo ya" pinta ketiganya. Jangmi menepuk jidat.

"ada apa sebenarnya?"

**Dorm EXO, 19.00 KST**

Seperti kata Jiyo, Lily dan Kiyoo *lebih tepatnya memaksa* akhirnya Jangmi datang ke dorm EXO. Jangmi memencet bel dorm itu dengan sangat tidak sabar.

"iya iya sabar, siapa sih?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu itu, Jangmi pun melipat kedua tangannya didepan. Pintu pun terbuka, dan muncullah seorang baozi, Xiumin.

"wah Jangmi-ya kau sudah datang? Silahkan masuk" kata Xiumin ramah, namun justru membuat Jangmi mengernyit heran. Akhirnya Jangmi menuruti apa kata Xiumin. Jangmi memasuki dorm EXO yang sempit *karena ditempati oleh 12 orang* dan baru saja masuk Jangmi berhenti dan melihat ke arah dapur dan melihat Lily dan Kiyoo yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dibantu Kyungsoo dan Lay.

"ada acara apa ini?" tanya Jangmi dan mengejutkan orang-orang yang berada di dapur. Lily, Kiyoo, Kyungsoo dan Lay pun gelagapan melihat Jangmi yang sepertinya memergoki mereka menyiapkan banyak makanan.

"ada yang berulang tahun noona, jadi kami sedang menyiapkan pesta' kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeret Jangmi pergi jauh dari dapur. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mau Jangmi ada di dapur, justru bagus Jangmi jika berada didapur, masakan jadi terselesaikan. Tapi karena ini adalah perintah Kris, mau tak mau mereka harus menurutinya.

"suho ya?" tanya Jangmi, Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Jangmi pun tak banyak bertanya lagi, lebih baik ia bersama para member lainnya. Syukur-syukur bisa sama...

"noona... annyeong" teriak para member termuda EXO. Memang sih hampir semuanya muda bagi Jangmi, hanya 3 orang yang seumuran. Luhan, Xiumin dan Kris.

"ne, annyeong" jawab Jangmi ramah. Pada sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kai, Sehun dan Xiumin bermain console game, Kris sedang membaca buku, Baekyeol ribut seperti biasa, Luhan dan Suho berusaha melerai keduanya, Chen dan Tao menonton yang dikerjakan Kai dan Sehun. Jangmi pun mendatangi Kris.

"Thanks for the flower's bouquet, i like that" kata Jangmi yang duduk disebelah Kris. Kris pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu setiap hari aku akan mengirimmu bunga yang seperti itu" kata Kris sambil terus membaca bukunya. Jangmi terkekeh.

"tidak usah, kau sudah mengirimiku bunga dari 18 tahun yang lalu, apa tidak capek? Lagipula dirumah ku bunga-bunga itu sudah layu" kata Jangmi membuat Kris berhenti membaca.

"kau bosan? Kau tahu, walaupun bunga-bunga itu layu, tapi tidak dengamu, bagiku, kau adalah bunga yang tidak akan layu sampai kapanpun" kata Kris intens, membuat muka Jangmi memerah karena malu.

"ecieeeeeeee" seru semua yang ada diruangan itu. Kris lupa kalau ada member-member yang lainnya disana. Kris pun keluar ruangan untuk mengatasi rasa malunya. Sepeninggalan Kris, member EXO tetap menggoda Jangmi. Jangmi hanya bisa menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"hey sudah sudah... kalian ini menggoda noona saja, lebih baik kalian makan saja" usir Suho. Mendengar kata 'makanan' kontan saja semuanya langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.

"ah mianhe noona membuatmu seperti ini, padahal aku mengajak noona kemari untuk bersenang-senang" kata Suho minta maaf karena merasa tidak enak.

"ah gwenchana Suho-ya... biarkan saja namanya juga anak kecil" kata Jangmi menenangkan Suho.

"ya sudah, noona tidak ikutan dengan kami?" tanya Suho.

"nanti saja aku menyusul, Kris belum makan kan? Aku akan memanggilnya dulu" kata Jangmi, Suho pun mengangguk dan pergi.

Sepeninggalan Suho, Jangmi merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan benar saja, ia melihat tangan Kris yang besar memeluknya.

"one rose for you" kata Kris sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar cantik ke Jangmi.

"gomawo" Jangmi pun tersenyum. Kris mencium kening Jangmi.

THE END


End file.
